Second Chances
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: Wendy Marvell was an orphan until Grandeeny took her in then had to let her live with a human family until they were murdered one day and poor Wendy is left uncared for...until a certain black haired mage helps her after his mission...
1. Chapter 1

_I was only 5 when they left me..._

_Mom..._

_Dad..._

_Brother..._

_Sister..._

_Rockie..._

_My family left me..._

The fact that I was abandoned. Well, I left them but when I came back, they left me. Their lifeless limp bodies stacked on top of each other. The scene that laid before me instilled horror in my life. It was so frightening. I was so scared, my body was shaking yet I couldn't move. My thoughts wondered on why they would do this, until I learned that this wasn't their fault. Yet in my mind it still was because it didn't seemed like they struggled to stay alive for my sake. I guess I was the mistake they called me.

Now it's been a 4 months out here on my own. The hunger in my stomach grew, I was starving. I haven't been able to find something to do in order to get something, any little bit of money to get some food. Life is so unfair. I bumped into something in front of me. The tall cold thing I had bumped into didn't move. Looking up I saw it's piercing blood red eyes. His gaze stuck on me. The look of concern soon took over his face. The harsh scowl had melted.

"What happened kid?" his gruff voice reached my ears.

"Nothing" I muttered and looked away from his eyes. I tried to walk away but my legs were trembling. The darkness that began to take me tried to drag my consciousness away from me.

"You need help." he didn't ask me, he told me. His strong arms scooped me right up. His grasp on me was tight. It was as if he felt I would drift away if he let go even a little bit.

My eye lids grew heavy and closed shut. I was shrouded by the darkness around me. I felt blind, vulnerable, and defenseless. I could feel my body moving, but I was still. The touch of cold metal was tight against my skin, I shivered and my skin got goose bumps. In this place, this black hole is where I belong. I chose to believe the wrong things, that they left me but, it wasn't their fault. They were murdered and I finished the job by burying their bodies alone and burning down the house making a tomb stone for each one of them. I should be punished, this wasn't something that was in my hands.

Whispers reached me. I looked around and saw that no one was there. Where could they come from if not from the shadows I am in?

My eyes crack open a little. A blinding light made me close them shut tight. Then I slowly let the light warm up my face and I slowly open my eyes. The light stung. The only time I was in the light was when I was by the lake that I camped out by. It was the only sunlight I permitted myself because I was afraid. I was afraid that the same thing that happened to _them _will happen to me too.

"Hey kid." the same gruff voice from earlier talked to me.

"hmm." I couldn't really say much.

"You have to eat something." he said. My eyes came into focus and saw him. His piercing blood red eyes again. His face still full of the same concern that had met me first when he carried me. In his hands he held a tray.

"Where am I?" my voice was barely a whisper.

"You're at the guild. Fairy Tail." he replied. He pulled up a chair next to me and sat down. He placed the tray on the table next to the bed. "Don't move too fast. If you haven't noticed your arm is broken. Your ankle is sprained. Its a miracle you haven't died of starvation." he pulled up a bowl. It smelled delicious.

"Thank you." my voice cracking.

"What happened to you kid?" he asks.

"It's a long story." I reply.

"I got time" his voice smoothed over the worry in his face.

"Well, let's see." I begin

~Flashback~

"Wendy Lee Ane Marvell, you get in this room right this minute." momma called me. "What do you have to say for yourself?" she pointed at the little boy who stood hiding behind his mother.

"He started it." I muttered and looked away.

"It's fine, Miss Grandeeny. My son needs to be toughened up." She raised her hands slightly.

"No, it's not. Wendy should have never laid a hand on your son. I am very sorry. My daughter is once again shaming the family name." momma bows.

To hear her say I was an embarrassment I ran out of the room. She didn't know what he said to provoke my rage. He said that momma wasn't my real mom. I always asked her if that was true since both my siblings had blonde hair and I was the only one with blue hair. Even papa had brown hair. She had silver like hair, though she wasn't old.

"Wendy, COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" she called after me.

After a few hours I came back, but they weren't home. None of them. It was almost dinner time then, so I took a 2 pieces of bread and a small bottle of milk that I got yesterday morning from Belle. So I left again ad went to my hiding spot in the woods. It was a big cave that no one bothered to look into, so it was perfect. Soon it was getting cold and I thought, why not go home, momma might be really angry after I didn't come back. When I was running I saw that there was a dim light coming from inside the house and it seemed haunting.  
>Walking through the open door I found that momma was at the table with her head down and her knife was on the floor with red stuff on it. Daddy had a red stain in his shirt and was on his favorite chair. Nii-san and Nee-san were in their beds with more red stains. I went back down to momma and realized, it was blood. They weren't coming back and I was too late to say sorry for my out burst, to say sorry that I was an embarrassment to them, to say sorry that I had been a bad child, that I was a screw up.<p>

I took the shovel from the shed and began to dig holes about the same size as each of my family members and dragged their bodies out into the holes and covered them back up. While I was doing so, tears flooded down my face, I couldn't stop crying. When I came out and put nii-san into his grave I saw something that added onto my pain, my one and only friend in the world was dead, Rockie was dead next to the bushes in the front of the house. I picked up the shovel and dug a grave for him too. I took him into my arms and just cried, knowing that I was alone, that I wouldn't have anyone to care for me, and knowing that they left me before I could do anything to atone for my behavior.

I took a chisel and the hammer and carved the names of everyone on to the stones of marble dad had in the shed. I carved all 5 names...

Hayley Marvell...mom...

Jeremy Marvell...dad...

Cinna Marvell...nee-san...

Jake Marvell...nii-san...

Rockie Marvell...nakama...

After that I took the food I could and put it in a box that I loaded onto my wagon. I also took some of my clothes and some blankets along with the deck of cards daddy gave me for my birthday a few days ago. I grabbed the bottles of liquor and poured it all over the house. I saved 3 to put in the wagon. I took out a match from my pocket and burned the house down. I watched it as it burn, the flames dancing and moving to other parts of the house quickly. Until it crashed down and was in piles of rubble and ashes. After that I left with my wagon to my hiding spot and since then I lived on my own.

For food I would go to the market and do some card tricks for some quick cash. After doing so I bought enough to spread out for 2 weeks without splurging on any goods. Right about now winter started setting in and I really couldn't leave the cave because it was too cold. I stayed inside and barely ate to preserve some of the food a little longer until the weather let up.

A few days later it did and I went out and then I fell. I heard a crack and didn't think much of the pain and took to the market. I made some extra cash and bought a little bit of food. When I came back I had been robbed. My things, my clothes, food, wagon, and then I realized I really didn't have anywhere secure to live. After a week I left the cave and went in search of a better spot. I didn't find it after 2 weeks. I was hungry, tired, and still in a lot of pain. That is where you came in and rescued me.

~Flashback ends~

* * *

><p>His shocked face turns into one of pity so I turn away and don't look back at him. I then feel a hand on my hurt arm, it was hovering lightly. I look down at his glove like hand over me and I sigh inwardly. He lifts my chin up slightly with the same hand. His eyes bore into my very existence. He smiled halfheartedly and tilts his head slightly. He took the bowl off the tray and dips the spoon into the bowl slightly and then merges it in completely, letting the spoon take in the contents. He let the spoon resurface and blows ever so softly on it and slowly pushed it towards my lips. I lift a brow in question.<p>

"You gotta eat somethin" was his only reply. So I opened my mouth and ate it. The warmth of the liquid trickled down my throat, the small traces of chicken and small noodle shells were cooked to perfection. The vague memory of momma's chicken and noodle soup whenever I was sick, comes to mind and I let a few tears drop from my eye.

"Is there something wrong kid?" he asked concerned in why I was tearing. "Is it too hot still?" eats a spoon himself.

"No, it's just...it tastes like momma's cooking, that's all" I reply.

He continues to feed me in silence until the bowl was empty. It was a nice gesture of him to help me while I am down, but I still think I don't deserve any of his kindness. After the awkward silence he gets up and ruffles my hair affectionately.

"Stay here, I'll get shrimp to get you some clothes. After that we'll see about sleeping arrangements. That is if you want to come home with us." he says seriously.

"I have to meet her first." in my head I was thinking he was referring to a girl and she is small like.

"Alright" he leaves and returns shortly with a short blue haired girl, she holds clothes in her arms and smiles brightly.

She walks up to me and looks at me a bit. She studies my face for a moment.

"My name is Levy, Levy McGarden. What's yours?" she asks sweetly.

"Wendy, Wendy Marvell." I reply quietly.

"Gajeel!" he looks up down to Levy. "Did you even introduce yourself before asking if she wanted to sleep at our home?" she scolds him. I giggle in amusement. The big guy is getting beaten verbally by the small girl. They turn to face me and raise an eye brow, feeling as if they missed something.

"I think going to your flat is a great idea." I say.

"Great!" she exclaims and hugs me softly, seeing my injuries. With that he leaves and then we are left alone.

She is quiet the majority off the time and then she looks up to meet my gaze while helping me with my new clothes.

"How did this happen?" she asks.

"I got hurt, that's all. Kurogane knows the story. Maybe he'll tell it to you." I reply softly and wince at the touch of her skin against my bandages.

"Kurogane? oh, you mean Gajeel." she thinks for a second. "How did you know that was his name?" she looks a bit confused and shocked.

"Well, his touch felt like iron and his hair is black, so it all gave way to being Kurogane." I shrug my shoulders.

"smart" her voice a whisper.

I look away and think back to my own powers. I miss her, Grandeeny, she was more of a mom before she told me I had to be raised with humans after she finished teaching me. Though she was a dragon and I am a dragon slayer as she said, I don't feel any different. I mean other than my abilities developing quickly.

The ringing going off in my ears was loud. I can't hear anything else. I cover them. It hurts. My head, it hurts. The ringing won't stop. I curl up into ball under the bed. Tears run down my face. It hurts, a lot. Levy-chan doesn't look like it bothers her. My head spins, my heart pounds, the ringing doesn't stop. A tall figure walks into the room searching for something. Those boots, has to be Kurogane. He looks under the bed and spots me. He extends his hand and pulls me close to him. The ringing slowly dying down, he puts me on the bed and when he starts to step back I grasp his shirt. I'm embarrassed but I don't let go.

The door pushes open, the sight behind it was just...


	2. Chapter 2

The door pushes open, the sight behind it was just handsome. There stood a boy probably my age with navy blue hair and dark black eyes. He wears an orange scarf around his neck. I feels the warmth crawl up onto my face.

"Gihi" I looked up to Kurogane. "looks like Wendy has a crush" he teases.

I let a growl escape my lips and bury my face deeper into his chest.

"Gajeel" Levy snaps at him.

"Sorry, kid." he looks at me with a half hearted apologetic smile.

"Can we just go home" I manage to say. The warmth from Kurogane soothing the development of my abilities. Him and Levy took me home. Their house is really nice. It's a cozy 2 story home. 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a library, a dinning room, a bog kitchen, and a living room. Not to mention the wide and spacious back yard they have. I stood in one of the bedrooms.

"So Wendy what do you think?" Levy crouches down next to me.

"It's marvelous" I reply.

A sudden shock wave going through my head. I can hear small voices in my thoughts. The voices of my dead family members grew louder. They cried for help, screamed, and yelled. I drop to the floor. I cover my ears with my hands tightly. Scrunching up my face in dislike. Their voices haunting and sending images of their bodies flashing through my mind.

"No! Please! I'm sorry" I whimper. "I'm so...sorry" I sobbed. Tears streaming down my face.

Gajeel comes into the room and scoops me up in his arms holding me tight against his chest like a father to their child. "It's going to be okay, kid, you'll get through this." He presses his lips to my forehead.

Levy's jaw dropped at how touching the moment was. The GAJEEL KUROGANE REDFOX was being fatherly to a child he met a short time ago.

"Shrimp, get the room for the kid ready, please" he looks to Levy. She nods and goes into the closet, grabbing bed sheets she had used at Fairy Hills. Going into the next room she begins fixing up the room for me.

"Kid, how you feeling" the voices drowned out by the sound of his voice.

I sob in reply.

"Listen I know what it's like being an orphan. I just didn't have it as rough as you did. Sorry your folks aren't around. Just don't let it get to you, 'cause it wasn't your fault." he whispers hugging my tighter. "It's going to be alright."

"No its not...I left my family...I was a bad child...I couldn't even protect them...They are dead because of me..." I sob a bit harder. "I should've stayed and help them."

He shakes me softly. "Look at me, kid" he lifts my chin. My watery eyes meet his.

"It's not your fault. Even if you stayed, you could have died along with them. Listen, I know that this group of 3 won't be a replacement for your folks. Just know you have us now. So don't mope too much. If it's any comfort I'll lend you some of my shirts for sleeping just until you're abilities are developed so that they won't go off again." he goes into his drawers taking out a tshirt and handing it to me.

"Thank you" I hug him tight. He reminds me a lot of papa. Papa had long hair, he was really strong, rough, and funny in the weirdest sense. Mama had short hair and she was like Levy except her obsession was cooking not reading. I still haven't met Lily though. He sounds really cool. From what I heard he is a surprisingly short when using his magic.

Kurogane takes me to the room next to theirs and it was beautiful. Levy put in so much work in the span of 30 minutes while I was trying to calm down. It looked like my old room. I had a cozy bed with a night stand next to the bed. Across from it is the dresser. All the furniture was in black and the colors on the wall is sky blue. The contrast is beautiful. Close to the windows was a small desk with a cup and pencils inside and a few books on top.

I turn to face Levy and I hug her, showing my appreciation for her work. I wince slightly feeling my bruises starting to hurt once again.

That night I ate dinner and then I went up to my room to sleep. I felt myself drift away into a dreamless sleep. Until their faces showed up again. I was scared. I couldn't move. They got closer and I screamed.

I guess I screamed in reality 'cause I woke up being shaken softly. It was Levy and Kurogane next to my bed while a cat with a sword stood by the door.

"What happened sweetie? Want to talk to me about it?" Levy ponders the reason of my screams.

"Kid, was it...you know?" he asks me.

I nod slowly.

"Lily, you mind spending the night with the kid, she seems too shaken up to sleep alone." he talks to the cat who I take is Lily.

"I would have introduced myself earlier but you were asleep when I got here. I am Pantherlily but you may call me Lily. What is your name?" He walks towards my bed and jumps up laying beside me.

"I'm Wendy" I whisper. He get closer and hugs me.

"Don't worry. You are safe now. You are alive and healthy. Just think of all the good things that happened today. You of all people made Gajeel softer and less rougher around kids." he says and I giggle a little.

"I am a dragon slayer but my abilities are still developing they go off everyone once in a while." I reply.

"Ah" he understands. "Well, still. You are a girl and a child. You made him soft." he smiles cuddling next to me.

"Sleep better okay kid" Gajeel leaves.

Levy kisses my forehead. "Sweet dreams sweet heart" she leaves.

With that my nightmares leave me. Lily's fur reminds me of Rocky's. It was comforting.


	3. Chapter 3

While I was dreaming I saw them. This time tey were telling me it was okay. They said nothing could have stopped this. Mama said she was sorry for yelling at me. Papa said he was sorry he didn't fight hard enough. My siblings said they were sorry for not going out to look for me. I forgave them and then I apologized to them for every single thing I did wrong that I could think of. In the wnd we all laughed and they let me rest in peace.

I wake up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. Lily nudges me softly. I have taken a liking towards him, Levy, and Gajeel. I guess life gave me some happiness after what happened to my parents. I rise out of bed. Lily helps me make the bed on the other side. I put the pillows in a decorative manner. Lily smiles and flies over to my shoulders.

"I didn't know cats could fly." I smile while he flies us into the kitchen where I see Levy.

"I'm an exceed." he replies. "An exceed is a creature from the world of Edolas. We have the shape of a cat yet we talk like humans, have magic, can fly, and most exceeds have their own gifts in powers. Like I can transform." he pets my head.

"So, Wendy did you sleep better with Lily?" Levy places a plate with food piled on it.

"Yes, ma'am." I answer.

"Well, kid, last night Shrimp and I were talking. She wants you to be the flower girl at our wedding." Kurogane comes into the room.

"Really? But, you just met me." I give them a confused look.

"Yes, but I think you'd make a beautiful flower girl for our wedding. Please Wendy?" Levy chimes in.

"I'd like that" I give in. She grabs me and puts me in a death hug.

"Shrimp let go! She can't breathe." He points out that my face was turning different shades of read and I was tapping out on her arm.

"Oops, sorry, Wendy" she loosens her grasp.

"It's fine" my raspy voice comes through.

"Well, now that that's settled. I have one thing to ask you kid. Do you like this house?" Kurogane takes a good look at me, studying my expression.

"Yeah, I do. It reminds me of home." I reply.

"Do you want to stay?" he asks.

"Can I?" I reply with a question.

"Yes, if you want to that is." He replies.

I take Levy by her hand, Lily by his paw and take them all into a group hug. I tighten my grasp as much as I could without overdoing my ability since my injuries are still healing.

"Thank you" a tear escapes my eye.

_'This really does feel like home' _I smile at them.

"Well...BREAKFAST TIMEEEEE" I laugh at Kurogane's excitement for food.

After the meal, Levy comes with me to my room. "Levy, I don't have any clothes." I tell her. I am a bit embarrassed that all I had was the outfit I got at the guild and my tattered shirt and shorts not to mention I don't have shoes.

Levy gives me a small smile that grows into a bigger one. "I'll help you shower and then we'll go to the guild. I would like you to meet the rest of our friends." Levy's beaming face reminded me of how Mama looked when she successfully created a new recipe for different meats.

I nod in reply.

~Time skip to the guild~

Kurogane put me on his shoulders. He said something earlier about being bombarded with questions when we get to the guild so if I am somewhere they can't reach then they won't come near me too much. I didn't feel like answering too many questions so I didn't decline his offer of being on his shoulders. Walking through the guild doors I see a sea of different colors. The people look over to us and spot me. So many people's smirks changed into soft glances.

"Master!" Kurogane calls. A short old man who is probably the same height as I am answers his call with a 'hmm'.

"Kid, this is Master Makarov. Master this is Wendy." he puts me down in front of the old man.

"Hi, I am the master of this guild." he smiles. His bushy mustache making his grin look more cat like.

"I'm Wendy." I twiddle my thumbs.

"Wendy, I'll be right back with the girls." She goes quickly.

"Would you like to join the guild?" the master speaks to me.

"Do I have to do something to join?" I wonder.

"Nothing at all my dear. What kind of magic do you use?" he asks me as he whispers something to the barmaid next to him. She comes back with a stamp pad and a stamp.

"I use sky magic, I am a sky dragon slayer." I reply softly.

His eyes widen. "But you're so young!" he takes the stamp and stamp pad from the silver haired barmaid. "What color do you wish your mark to be?" he asks.

"What do you mean? Is it going to hurt?" I question.

"No it's not going to hurt at all." he smiles.

"I like the color blue" I answer showing him where to put the mark.

"Well here we are my child you are now part of Fairy Tail." he welcomes me warmly.

When I turn I see Levy and a group of girls behind her. "Come Wendy, we are going for clothes." She grabs my hand softly and takes me out of the guild.

~3 hours, 14 outfits, 7 names later~

We come home to with the girls and meet up with Kurogane and the boys. I heard from Lucy, Lisanna, Mira, Juvia, Cana, and Ever all about the boys. Their names are Natsu, Bickslow, Gray, Laxus, Freed, and Elfman. I also know that Lisanna and Mira are sisters and their brother is Elfman. I wonder if he really is like his name, short yet a man. Lucy told me that Natsu is a dragon slayer too. Juvia said that Gray is an ice mage, he can use ice and shape it into what ever he wants. Laxus is a dragon slayer from what Cana spoke to me while she was some what sober.

I open the door and hold it for the girls to come inside. There I hear a bunch of deep voices, listening further I can tell its an argument. I know that Kurogane is talking because he always calls people weird nicknames.

"Honey, I'm home" Levy calls out.

"Everyone shut up!" he tells the boys.

"I brought the girls over. We also managed to get 14 outfits that can be interchangeable for Wendy." she kisses him on the cheek.

"You happy with what you got today, kid" He ruffles my hair affectionately.


	4. Chapter 4

"I am papa" I answer. "I mean Kurogane" the words had slipped out. He has a bit of a blank face.

"What'd you say?" he asks.

"I said 'I am Kurogane'" I chuckle nervously.

"Don't worry bout it kid." he moves his hand from my head. He turns to look at Levy. "The guys here each brought something for her." he says with a smirk.

"Isn't that nice, Wendy?" Levy smiles at me. I look at the guys. I look at the boys and they all had distinct features. One has pink hair and wears a white muffler. The other has midnight blue hair and he doesn't wear much clothing. One of them has a visor. The boy next to him has green hair and a beauty mark under his eye. Then there is a really big buff guy with white hair. Last was a blonde man who stands almost as tall as the buff one, except he has nice blonde hair with a scar that looks like a lightning bolt on his eye.

"Yes ma'am" I grin in reply. "Can I guess their names from what you guys told me?" I look at the girls and Kurogane.

"Give it your best shot seeing as you've never met them before." Kurogane smirks.

"The one with pink hair is Natsu. The naked one is Gray. Um, the blonde one is Laxus. The buff guy has to be Elfman 'cause Mira and Lisanna also have silver hair. Eh, Bickslow is the one with the visor. That leaves Freed being the one with green hair. Am I right?" I turn to look at everyone. Their jaws were on the floor from how accurate I am.

"So, what did they each tell you for you to figure us out?" Freed crouches down and looks at me.

"Well, Mira and Lisanna said they have a brother so I knew he had white hair which made Elfman my first choice. Cana said that Laxus is a lighting dragon slayer so I thought maybe his scar has a connection with his magic. Lucy said that Natsu was a dragon slayer. She didn't say what kind but I kind of guessed because I can sense his body temperature going off the charts of normal people. Juvia said that Gray was an ice mage. I was thinking that since ice mages usually learn to deal with the cold by being partially nude in the snow to learn to handle it I connected them. I didn't hear much about you or Bickslow. So I got thinking maybe Bickslow is just as unique as his name and that Freed was just as proper as his. So did I get it all right?" I ask eagerly.

He pets my head. "Yes you did and we have a surprise for you in your room." he answers lifting me up.

"You guys didn't have to do anything for me." I play with his hair.

"No, but we wanted to." He smiles and takes me upstairs to my room, everyone else follows.

"Close your eyes" He warns opening the door slowly. "Now open them." he tells me.

I gasp and stare at my room in awe. It was perfect. I see a painting of a rain storm that's cliff side. My bed has a few boxes on top of it. On my dresser lays a crystal-like structure of a ballerina which I figure is ice. Freed puts me on the floor to open up the boxes but, I don't Instead I hug them all for the unexpected gifts. They smile and just amazed with how humble I am. I just can't put it any other way since I was caught off guard. I didn't think I would be getting treated this nice.

I run to my bed and unwrap the smallest box. It holds inside it a beautiful rag doll. It had black yarn hair, a nice yellow sun dress, and beautiful little shoes. I think this is one of the most beautiful dolls I've ever owned. I give the doll a small squeeze of a hug and place it gently on my bed. I open up the next box which was bigger than the others. I throw the wrapping on the floor and the item inside was a wooden box that looked like a toy chest. I climb up on the bed and open the chest. Inside lay a pair of boxing gloves, wraps, a t-shirt and sweats. My eyes light up and I could feel my energy want to leave so dearly. I keep my excitement in for now. I turn to the next box, inside I find a small snow globe like structure with a flame in the center. I like it. The flames vary in strength with something, I have to figure out what triggers it. I place the globe on my desk next to my books. I go back to the bed and unwrap the last box on my bed. It's a small box. This box is covered in velvet, most likely jewelry. Oh, wow, it is. Its a beautiful bracelet. The charm is a small golden heart on a thin golden chain.

My eyes tear. This was more than I could ask for. I didn't even know these people and they have given me things. I run into the embrace of everyone.

"Arigato mina" I sob in their arms.

"You're welcome Wendy" they reply in unison.

Kurogane takes the toy chest off my bed and puts it next to my dresser. Levy takes the wrappings and puts it in the trash. Taking the bracelet to the person who got it for me to put it on he looks a little confused.

"Did you not like my gift, Wendy?" he asks.

"I need help putting it on." I smile.

He then gives a sigh inward of relief and helps me put it on. I have trouble with hooking it on the loop to connect the ends.

"Thank you, Freed" I hug him.

"You are very welcome" his voice cheery.

"Well, guys dinner is ready." Levy and Lucy announce. Walking downstairs into the dining room I see a feast fit for a king. The amount of food on the table was enough to feed me for a week. We all take a seat. Gajeel next to me and Levy on the other side. Next to Levy its Lucy and Natsu. On the other side of Natsu is Mira, Freed, Cana, Laxus, Lisanna and Bickslow, ending at Gajeel.

After the meal, the guys left and we went to bed. I was tired after a wonderful day. I didn't expect any of this.

"Wendy?" I hear a knock at the door.

"Yes sir?" I answer.

"We need to sit down and have a serious talk." he comes in with her following close behind.

"We would like to ask you if..." He looks to her.

"Would you like to be ours?" she chimes in.

"I don't understand." I tilt my head slightly.

"Would you like to be part of this family of ours?" she clarifies.

"You mean it?" I can feel my heart beating fast. The excitement was too much to hold in. Grinning like a mad woman I sit fidgeting.

"Yeah, so what do you say, kid?" he asks.

"More than anything" I jump into middle and hug Lily. I feel a warm embrace and a new look on my future.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been about 5 years since I was taken in by the Redfox's. They have been nothing but kind to me. I've been on missions with momma Levy and pops. I've been on solo missions as well. We've spent 5 unforgettable Christmas' together.

Not to mention how this has been an amazing ride. Since then they had triplets. I got siblings. We got a dog, her name is Roxy. Lily has gotten with Fro. Happy got with Carla. Natsu and Lucy got married and she's expecting right now. Bisca and Al have 3 kids now. Erza and Jellal are engaged. Cana and Bacchus got together. Elfman and Evergreen are dating. Freed and Mira are dating as well. Laxus is making eyes at Lisanna. Bickslow hasn't left my side since.

(A year later)

Right now sitting in the guild and observing how much everything has changed in the span of 6 years is amazing. Just last year the triplets were born, Momma Levy and Pops were thrilled. Natu and Lucy had twins, Lily just asked Fro to marry him, Carla caved into Happy's asking of marriage, and Cana and Bacchus got married after a drunk night.

"What's up Wendy" a voice comes from behind me. Turning my head I see a visor next to my face, my heart jumped out of my chest a bit since I didn't expect him to be behind me.

"Damn it, Bix." I push him by his visor.

"What I can't scare you a little." he teases.

"No you can't!" I pout.

"Aww c'mon Wends, you know I'm just joking around with you." he winks.

"Well, I wasn't, Bix" I turn away from him.

"Pwease Wends don't be mad. Pwease my widdle blue puffle" he removes his visor and flutter his long lashes.

"Fine, fine" I give in after a good 5 minutes of his pleading.

"Wendy, you're mother and I are leaving for a dangerous mission and I don't want you coming along. It's too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. I know you are strong and you're now 12, so please, don't fight me on this. Your mother also insisted you not go, she doesn't want you hurt. Yes we know you can fight, but don't make this hard. We'll be back in a few weeks. Shrimp left some jewels in the jar for you to handle groceries with Uncle Lily." Kurogane ruffles my hair affectionately.

Ever since the day they asked me to join their family, I called them momma and pops. Funny, I have his stubbornness, her love for books, Grandine's love of medicine, Jeremy's appreciation of stone art, Hayley's appreciation of culinary arts, and they all mix to form my interests.

"Oh, alright pops. Can I stay with Bix then?" I beam at him.

"Fine, do whatever, just don't get into too much trouble. If you take a request, take Lily or any of your Aunts or Uncles." he warns me.

"Thanks old man." I wave them off from the entrance of the guild with Lily.

"You do know that I know this was all a cover up, cause he wanted alone time with momma right?" I look at Lily who turns a blazing red.

"H-h-how did y-y-you figure t-t-that out-t-t?" he stutters.

"It's not hard when you think about how happy she looks and then the last warning he gave me. He wants me to take you so, you make sure that we don't cross paths with one another." I summarize.

"Well, you are as clever as ever child." he pets my shoulder.

I turn to Bix. He and Lisanna broke up 3 years back, unfortunately. She dumped him since she saw that he wasn't really up for having a serious relationship with her. He likes to fool around, she couldn't take it. I don't see how she couldn't deal with him, I can, he's fun to be around.

"So, Bix, let's blow this popsicle stand." I stand on the table and jump off. He catches me, twirling me around in the air.

"Sure, why not munchkin." he puts me on his shoulders.

"I'm not always going to be this short you know." he chuckles at my comment.

"Well, as long as you keep light, I don't care how much you grow. You will always be my munchkin, munchkin." he pets my knee.

"Oh, fine. Cheese ball" I take his visor off and hand him shades instead. I put on his visor and tussle his hair.

He comes to a slow stop and puts me down. We stand in front of the store. THE STORE. Nope, not just any store, it's the ICE CREAM STORE. I burst through the door. Pulling up the visor enough to see, I greet the man.

"Hi, Mr. Kurogawa. How are you today?" I smirk looking at the cookies n' cream.

"Very well, Wendy. Do you want the Sky Special?" he asks.

"What's that?" my eyes widen a little in curiosity.

"Well, it's what you usually get. I decided to make it one of the specials." He chuckles.

"Aw, Mr. Kurogawa, you didn't have to go through the trouble-" he cuts me off.

"Nonsense child, you've had the same thing the past 6 years, I should have done this a while a go." he gets to making my order.

I turn to Bix who is sitting comfortably on the bench looking down. I crouch in front of him and lift his chin. I smile, his cheeks grow warm. I chuckle. He pouts.

"Come on, Bixie, don't look so glum. Keep this up and I'll end up taking over your room like last month." I threaten playfully even though I really did take over his room. I made his room a little more my own when Pops and Momma Levy went out on a week long mission to Galuna.

"Oh, alright. Just don't paint the room this time." he pokes my face.

"Here you go Wendy." Mr. Kurogawa hands me my cookies n' cream in a waffle bowl, topped with whip cream, hot fudge and caramel, chopped nuts, a cherry and gummy bears around the edge.

"Wends, you are going to get fat if you keep eating like that." Bix teases.

"Yeah, but I'd make an adorable little fat girl." I stick my tongue out.

"Yes, you would" he pinches my cheeks.

"Come again soon" Mr. Kurogawa waves at us, I continue eating with Bix visor on.

A long walk to the house and he carried me off to a room he kept decorated for me. It was sweet and nice. Sleep took me and I felt great. It was a dreamless sleep, but it helps when you're tired and don't need nightly activity.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake to a beautiful pink and slightly orange morning. The sun was still coming out from over the horizon. I smile and remember my old room previous to the Redfox home. My room faced the East, every morning I would wake up to this sight and just take a moment to appreciate it before beginning my hard day's work in the barn. A tear rolls down my face, I touch my cheek with my right hand and look at it. A single tear drop and I sniffle a little.

"Don't cry, Wends. I won't keep picking on you if it bothered you that much." I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"No it's not that." I smile and wipe the rest of the tear away before it could stain my cheek.

"Then what's wrong? Don't like my cooking?" he jokes lightly.

"It's just, I used to wake up to the sun this way and then I would start my day off in the barn. You know like collecting eggs and milking Belle. My mom, Hayley, she would pick the vegetables with Cinna and Jake. Rocky used to stick with me during my chores in the morning and then he'd wonder off before lunch. At noon I would leave with a small cart that pops connected to my back of my tricycle." I focus my gaze out the window.

"You don't have to keep going if you don't want to." He pat my shoulder. I turn to see him apologetic look. I take a seat on my bed.

"It's alright. It's been years since I last thought of them. Yes, I visit the remains of the house once a year, but I try not to think about them." I take a deep breath. "Now where was I, ah yes, after lunch. Well, after lunch we were on our way into town to sell crops. Rocky sat in the cart, I made a special spot for him to sit while I drive. After the 30 minute journey we came to the entrance of town. I slow down enough to take a good look around to see where I could set up a small area to sell my crops. I would usually set up in front of Ms. Jessica's ice cream parlor on Mondays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Sundays. Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays I would have to look for a spot near Frank's pharmacy. Mr. Frank was kind enough to let me set up there on the condition that I would have the sign of his pharmacy on the cart when I was there. It was a done deal."

"Sounds like fun." Bix smiles.

"Yeah. Then right before dark I would make a trip to Ms. Jessica's place if she needed any help. She would always give me some sort of work and pay me for it or buy some of the vegetables. When I got home it was already becoming sun down and I would put my cart and my bike in the shed and go inside. Momma always had dinner ready when I got home. During school time I would take the cart out after school, on the weekends I would take it out earlier.

When I would get into some trouble at school and run from it I found new hiding spots in the woods near the school grounds and far from it. I had found by the edge of the forest that meets the mountains an abandoned cave. That was one of my more permanent hiding spots. I had a few all over town as well, but the cave was my favorite. It reminded me of my time with Grandeeny." Another tear rolls down my cheek, Bix raises a hand and gently wipes it off. "She was the one who taught me everything before I lived with the Marvell's."

"Wait so, Hayley isn't really your mom?" Bix's face a little confused.

"No, she wasn't. Grandeeny told me that she was, but I knew she wasn't. I found the adoption papers a week before they died. I was searching in papa's study for some piece of parchment that momma said she had miss placed. They didn't know that I knew."

"Oh, I see. It's similar to my family, I guess you can call them that." He pats my back.

"What is your family like anyways? You never really went into details and I've never seen them either." I look at him with curious eyes.

"I was a kid then, I didn't know I had magic until the day that my figure eyes took control of them and it's what killed them. I didn't have any control of it. I just remember being angry that day. Since then my neighbor, whom I've grown to call Nana, took care of me. She was the one who gave me, my first visor. When I was about 14 I got into some trouble with the neighborhood gang and they tried to come at me with weapons. They said if I was blind the neighborhood would be safer. I lost control and they ended up in the infirmary. Nana wasn't angry with me, nor was she glad, she was just a little disappointed that I couldn't keep my cool. After that I apologized to the family of the boys and to Nana, which she answered with 'You have nothing to apologize to me for' and I said yes I did because I am leaving. I ended up roaming around Fiore for 2 years and carved my totems during that time and their souls were willing to be on my side, so they possess my little carvings permanently now. I found Fairy Tail and I met Laxus. That's all there is to know." He shrugs.

"Well, I find you rather interesting, Bix" I poke his cheek.

"Yeah, well, I am an interesting guy. I mean, does this face not scream 'sexy' at you?" he chuckles.

"Mhmmm" I laugh as well.

He takes my hand and picks me up, with a flick of his wrist I feel myself to be in the air, he catches and cradles me. We laugh and he walks out the room, down to the kitchen where I smell the amazing breakfast he's prepared.

After a hearty breakfast we leave and take a relaxing stroll in the park. The leaves changing from their everlasting viridian green color to their sun kissed orange hues with pale canary colored ones in the mix. I take a few of the autumn leaves and throw them in the air.

"Come on Wendy, you'll get it in my hair." A new voice joins our laughter.

"How was the mission Romeo?" the 15 year old boy hugs me.

"It was fine, just dull that's all. It was a mission over at the Fiore elementary school. Some kid was pulling pranks all over the school using magic." He rubs the nape of his neck.

"Sounds cool." I chuckle.

"Yeah, guess it is now that I say it out loud." He blushes a little when meeting my eyes.

"Lets go the guild, Uncle Lily is probably wondering if I'm alright." I tug on Bix's wrist.

Making it the guild in the middle of one of it's infamous brawls. I use some of my air magic to stop the brawl at the center. I smile fine and dandy walking right through to the bar. Mira waving in greeting, talking to Uncle Lily.

"Well, speak of the devil" Uncle Lily's voice reaching his ears as well.

"I ain't the devi, she is." He points towards Mira.

"Just 'cause the kids are around, don't mean I won't use Satan's Soul on you Bixlow." She keeps her smile plastered on her face.

"You have a point" Uncle Lily whispers to Bix. All he could do was nod in reply, scared to say a word that could trigger Mira's Satan's Soul.


End file.
